


Marching On

by shobogan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Amputation, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate loses an arm, and gets help from an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching On

Everyone treats her like a china doll.

She’s used to it, in a way - to being seen as fragile as delicate, the pampered princess. But she never expected it from her friends, from her team.

It’s not like she can blame them, though, not really. They were there when the plasma blast ripped her arm to pieces. They were there when she curled around herself and sobbed until she passed out. (She should have been stronger. Hell, she shouldn’t have gotten hit in the first place; Tommy would have dodged it.)

She was in the hospital for weeks. Turns out she can’t even get a prosthetic - something about the properties of the blast, the lasting affects to her nerves and muscle. She refused to sob again, not where anyone could see her.

She’s living with Susan, for now, as she learns how to manage the pain and regain her balance and use her left hand. The others visit - Teddy and Billy joke with her, and Eli brings her books, and Noh gives her flowers from a world she’s never seen. Clint stops by, and so does Jessica. (Tommy hasn’t come, yet, but Teddy told her he sat by her hospital bed until she woke up.)

But they keep a certain distance. They aren’t too loud, or too bold, or too happy. No one looks at where her arm used to be - except Eli, sometimes. No one talks about it. 

Every time she grimaces, they start fretting. Every time she moves too fast they tell her to slow down, and take it easy, and she sees the guilt in their eyes.

Except America.

America is as bold and blunt as she always was, barrelling in without an ounce of hesitation.

"Come on, Princess, I know you’ve got more in you than that."

"What, you’re giving up already? Five more minutes, and I’ll share this chocolate."

"Movie night! No arguments, move over."

It’s annoying, and it’s refreshing, and it makes her feel like maybe she’s still Kate Bishop after all. 

There’s only one time she gets angry, when she slams down her weights and starts shouting. 

"You don’t know what it’s like! You come in here and just - just act like it’s nothing, no big deal, you just lost your arm, Kate! You’re just an invalid now!”

Her eyes are burning, and her chest is heaving, and America doesn’t even flinch. She crosses her arms and she steps closer, right in Kate’s face.

"You want to feel sorry for yourself, Kate? Just sit here and give up because it’s too hard? That’s fine, but it’s not very fucking heroic, and I know you’re a hero. I know what you can take, and it’s a hell of a lot more than this.”

Kate laughs, low and ragged. “How can I be a hero now? I can never use a bow again.” 

"What, that’s the only way you can kick someone’s ass now?" 

America raises her hands, clasps Kate’s shoulders. It doesn’t seem to bother her, that one ends in a stump. “You’ve got skills, girl. Tons of ‘em. And I can teach you more. So can Eli, and Noh-Varr - even that dumbass Barton. We’ve all got your back, Hawkeye.”

She’s still crying, for the first time since the hospital, but there’s no pity in America’s eyes. It’s easy, to collapse against her chest.

She feels America’s arms circle her waist, holding her close, and she starts to believe.


End file.
